Scene D'Amour
by KatCarre
Summary: D and A romance, eventually. What happens when Dylan and Anthony's daughter, as well as those of the other angels, get entangled in a mystery involving many of their former enemies, including the return of a man who can walk through fire?
1. Phoenix of the Night

A young woman with long, wavy black hair, jumped from the fire escape and onto the ground, not given much notice as she walked into the night. Perhaps not even seen.

Her pale, cold blue eyes flashed azure as she stalked her prey, A young man by the name of Adrian Thomas, a drug dealer, who had had some recent troubles with the Los Angeles mafia.

And unfortunately for him was about to get iced by one of the most professional, and mysterious assassins ever to be in the business.

There where many names for her, Rogue. The Angel of Death. The Black Dahlia, Silence. She was also often called Phoenix, for her astounding ability to get out of deadly situations. But none ever came close to describing the presence this young woman had. Only one assassin , the mafia legend told, was ever like her. Only one. A man who struck hard in the night, leaving no evidence that he was ever there. His only vices where cigarettes and a odd fascination with women's hair, especially , a certain red lock that he carried around with him everywhere. He never spoke, and no knew his name. He had disappeared years ago, however. Many said he was a dark angel, sent to judge the wicked for their transgressions.

She got closer and a wicked grin came over her face. She stalked up behind him, and pulled out old Luger, and shoot him in the back. Adrian didn't even know what hit him. Neither did the police. The assassin was quick and efficient, never leaving any clues, and never, ever letting anyone see her.


	2. Unwell

_All day  
Staring at the ceiling  
Making friends with shadows on my wall  
All night  
Hearing voices telling me  
That I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something  
Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
I know, right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
Me  
Talking to myself in public  
Dodging glances on the train  
I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me_

_-Matchbox 20 _

_This chapter is dedicated to a friend , a young women by the name of Amanda. I'll be praying. And remember God has not(and never will!)abandoned you. Keep on rocking! Love you, sister!_

Early in the morning, Dylan went up and stood on the elegant balcony of her house. She still thought of him. The man with the black hair, and a mysterious fetish for hers, The Thin Man, also known as Anthony, whom she had not seen since the birth of her daughter, Katerina, (also known as Kat) 17 years ago. She missed him and often wondered where he had gone. His blue eyes, the same ones Kat possessed, haunted her in her sleep. _Where had he gone! _She came close to crying, she had loved him harder and deeper than anyone, and in the end he left her, promising to return and never being seen again, not even on cases. It was betrayal that stung her more deeply than all of them, even Eric Knox. Yet she continued to love him

Dylan had retired from the angels when Kat had turned 4, wanting to be there for her daughter. She now worked as a case consultant for the FBI. The cases she was getting lately where disturbing her. A set of murders, facts the same. An efficient and silent killer, a shot to the head with a luger pistol, they were never seen. She wondered if Anthony had returned. And if he had, did he still love her? And would he want to know their child, the haunting Katerina, if he did?


	3. Angel of the Morning

_Author's Note-Okay, for all you Dylan and Anthony shippers there will be some action soon, I promise, just bear with me. Also try and see if you can catch the Crispin Glover reference in the chapter, fifty points for you if you do! Also you probably won't have to wait long for chapter 4, it's already in the works. This Chapter is deticated to a certain someone. (And I'm not telling whom.) _

"Kat!", Dylan yelled up the stairs, "Time to wake up!" Kat groaned. She was definitely not a morning person. That was at least one trait she had inherited from her mother. She also knew for a fact that after her mother made sure was awake and dressed she snuck back into bed and slept until 11 or so. Unless she had a case, then she got up wheneverher boss from the FBI called in, irate that she was late. Hmm, maybe if she stuck her pillow over her head, her mother would think she hadn't heard her and give up. ThenKat heard her mother yell from downstairs-"And don't put a pillow over your head and give me that lie about not hearing me Katerina Lillian Saunders!"

Drat, no such luck.

Kat dragged herself out of bed realizing she was still wearing last night's clothes. She quickly pulled them off, and stuffed them under the nook in her room. They would have to remain there until she got them to the cleaners. She couldn't afford her mother noticing them. She had an eagle's eye for evidence. Not that an untrained eye would have noticed. Almost all her clothes were black, or at least some variation of the dark color, except for a few bright cheerful pieces that Dylan had bought Kat in an attempt to convince her she looked good in that kind of stuff. Obviously, that little experiment was unsuccessful. Kat ran down the stairs to take a shower and let her mother know she was up so she could get back to bed.

Kat drove hard. She hated going to school, or at least this one. Everyone was such a snob. Them and their little bitty precious cliques, labeling everybody. She believed that person couldn't be put in a box. The most popular girl in school, Nathalie Komizki said (Daughter of her mom's former partner Natalie Cook, and one of her ex-best friends) , she belonged to the social misfits group or the Goth or the loner group. Kat grinned. She was living proof that a person couldn't be put into a box. Even the popular Nathalie, worst labeler of all couldn't decide. Of course she wasn't your average person. With that thought weighing her down, her grin faded. She figured the silver medallion around her neck, the only thing she had of her father, nervously. She felt like the killer in Crime and Punishment, her favorite novel. "Except even he had a purpose, she thought, "I just kill for the rush and the money." She knew it wasn't true, just a lie to herself, to make her think she was the one in control. For ever since the Irish man had come to her, the only reason she killed was for protection.


	4. The One Who Strikes in the Night

_Authors Note-Okay, the Crispin Glover reference in Chapter 3 was that Kat's favorite novel was Crime and Punishment, as is Crispin Glover's. Also (Though I didn't realize this at the time, some fan I am!) that Mr. Glover played the lead in the movie version of Crime and Punishment._ _Thus the line **"She felt like the killer in Crime and Punishment**" should have counted as a reference._ _For those who got the unintentional second one, congratulations, you get the pride of knowing you know more about Crispin Glover than I do. _

The Thin Man marched through the night, with one purpose in his mind. To find the assassin they called The Phoenix. His mission to hunt her down and kill her.

Anthony had retired from the assassin business long ago, but had been persuaded to come back for one last job.

He looked at the picture of the young women getting a feel for her. He wondered what she could have done to offend such a powerful as the man who had hired him.

And wondered what the man who hired him was doing killing one of the best assassins in the business according to all accounts. This young woman could have butchered his boss into pieces, yet he was not afraid of her. Of course, thought Anthony that was why he has me. Protection. My boss can afford not to be afraid.

Anthony continued to study the picture. There was something in this young woman's attitude that reminded him strongly of himself. Cool, calm, determined, always one step ahead of the game. An energy, that when focused was deadly. It almost scared him. Almost.

For he knew he had been in the business for much longer than she had, and was much more experienced. He would find her, and he would destroy her.

He sat passive for a moment, than in a fit of want, pulled a lock of now faded red hair from his pocket, and slowly ran it over his face, inhaling. The scent had faded over the years, but he still treasured this lock above all others in his collection. In fact after he had met Dylan, he had never taken a lock of another woman's hair ever again.

Dylan.

He missed her so much. He did not know where she was, but always wondered what had happened to her. He had always regretted leaving her, but he knew that when his past started catching up with him, she was the one who would be hurt. She was always the one his enemies went after. Especially a certain one. One so evil Anthony knew he would stop at nothing to kill everyone he loved to get to him.

So he had left, though it hurt him to do so, leaving her with the hollow promise in his note that he would return someday. He knew he could not, for though it broke his heart to leave, he knew in the end that his love would destroy her.

And he could not bear that.

His thoughts turned to the task at hand. He had to find The Phoenix, find her real name. Who she worked for, get used to her patterns of the places she went and the people she knew, and when she least expected it, strike.

It would be his last favor to the fallen world of murder and lies. After this job, his killing days were over for good. And perhaps with this one life snubbed out of this world like a light, he would save many others, as she was a murderer. She had murdered many times and would again. He decided to think of it that way, instead of the innocent taking of a life. It disturbed him less. The guilt would cease. The young woman would be the sacrifice to help out of a world of hate. The world of killers.

Dylan walked down the lane to her apartment. She was bushed. She had spent all day working on the case of, as the police had dubbed it, The Silent Murderer. The One Who Strikes in the Dark. She was also very frustrated. After visiting crime scene after crime scene she still hadn't gotten any closer to cracking the case. She really hoped Kat would make dinner tonight. She wanted to pore over the evidence over dinner.

She unlocked the door and walked into her house, not paying very much attention.

Thus she didn't realize the fact the screen on her window was slightly askew. She walked into her bedroom to change. It was then that she saw him, a shadowy figure in the pale evening light. She tried to scream, but he put his hand over her mouth. She tried to fight back but he was too strong. The figure said, "Well Helen, I see you still have that fine arse on you."

Alex was preparing dinner. She sincerely hoped it would taste better than last night's meal. Even after 17 years of practice, her cooking still wasn't very good.

It was then she heard noise from the living room. Her finely tuned angel senses, unused for so long, kicked in. Her daughter Phoebe, her son Jason Jr. and her husband weren't home yet. She knew it wasn't them. She turned, grabbed a heavy pot and sneaked into the living room. She heard him before she saw him. He was clunking around the elegant room filled with antique Chinese vases. He had broken one. She heard the sick crunch of glass breaking. Then she saw him-a thick, ugly Irish thug.

She thought of one thing: Seamus.

She was about to get into fighting stance, when the gas turned on. She slipped to the floor. Her last thought before she lost consciousness was, I can't believe I fell for the oldest trick in the book-knockout gas.

Natalie was dancing along to her music when she felt a strong grip pull around her neck. A robber. She felt almost exultant.

She could finally put her training to good use after all this time. She had missed the action she had had in the angels, though the energy of all her kids had _almost_ made up for it.

Natalie decided to strike. She pulled off an old move, flipping the man backwards. It was then she saw the other thugs and realized that this wasn't a stick-up.

Well, whatever it was bring it on! She could handle it.

Or so she thought.

She fought hard; putting all her judo and kick-boxing skills to use, but it was to no avail. She was rusty, there was no denying that. After around 17 years of doing nothing but teaching her children some simple defense moves and a quiet exercise routine every morning, she was weak. And in the end she fell, just as Alex and Dylan did, to an unknown captor, and an unknown fate.


End file.
